<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тирамису by ABnne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633458">Тирамису</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne'>ABnne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Classi9 (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Голова кружится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilhelm Richard Wagner/Ludwig van Beethoven (Classi9)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тирамису</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вагховены вагховены вагховены-<br/>Если что тут ведется речь о персонажах манги, а не о реальных людях, а то вдруг кто-то, кто не шарит, набредёт на фик (хотя с в этом сомневаюсь).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Вагнера кружится голова. Краснеют щёки, глаза заслезятся через пару секунд – Бетховен на запах, как аллергия. </p><p>И он не знает как так получилось вообще, ещё секунду – секунду ли – они сидели за столом, Бетховен наслаждался уже третьей чашкой чая, в очередной раз пытаясь превратить свою кровь в сахарный сироп. Вагнер лишь думал, зачем? Бетховен уже слаще, чем весь ассортимент кондитерских вместе взятый. </p><p>– Было бы здорово посидеть у тебя на коленях, – у него над Вагнером такая власть, и он наверное не понимает, что простое желание для влюблённого звучит как приказ. </p><p>И вот Вагнер, уже пожалевший о своём решении не подумать десять раз и не переспросить, с чего бы, смотрит на Бетховена снизу вверх, аккуратно поддерживая руками за талию. Хочется поднять их повыше, гладить мягкие волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы.   </p><p>Бетховен держит блюдце с тортиком в одной руке, ложечку – во второй, поедает тирамису с самой довольной улыбкой, и ничто, никакая складочка, ни одна черта лица не выдаёт, что он обвивает другого парня ногами. Вагнер думает, что это нечестно: он сгорает опять и опять, теряет дар речи, не может пошевелиться, не может – даже моргнуть. </p><p> – Удобно устроился? – поджидает, пока Бетховен перестанет жмурить глаза от удовольствия и наконец-то посмотрит на него. </p><p>На секунду выражение лица меняется на удивлённо-нейтральное, перед тем как снова потеплеть. Бетховен наклоняет голову набок и улыбается ещё пронзительнее, уже с открытыми глазами, от чего хочется спрятаться, вжаться в диван. Парадоксально, желание остаться вот так – не уходить – сильнее. </p><p>– Удобнее некуда.</p><p>Бетховен, очевидно, фокусирует взгляд на его губах, и Вагнер уже привык, к тому же не просто так же он это делает. А вот у Вагнера никаких оправданий – он не может перестать смотреть, как тот методично поглощает сладкое по кусочку, смакуя каждый. Любоваться его милейшими ямочками, но всё равно возвращаться к губам. </p><p>Вагнер ел тирамису множество раз, но сейчас безответственно забывает. Интересно, какое оно на вкус. </p><p>– Знаешь, торты и пирожные… вкусны ровно настолько, насколько ты ко мне близок. </p><p>– Что ты имеешь в… – Вагнер не замечает, как у него во рту оказывается ложка.</p><p>– Попробуй. </p><p>Действительно, вкусно, жаль только непонятно, как вкус всё-таки зависит от него. </p><p>– Бетховен. Это правда очень вкусно, но я… не распробовал. </p><p>Бетховен, только что съевший последний кусочек, глядит непонимающе. </p><p>– Мне бы очень хотелось ещё, – поднимает голову повыше, всё ещё держится за ткань пиджака. </p><p>Сокращает расстояние между лицами. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Да это драббл про гей-панику. Что вы мне сделаете.</p><p>Я понимаю, что фд малюсенький, и фидбека я много не получу, но вы всё равно постарайтесь оставить что-нибудь.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>